dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Arcane Pentournament
is a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect rings and trade them at the Prize Pavilion to receive rewards. Each reward required a certain amount of rings to be traded in to be earned. There were five houses containing prizes. Houses SelectBlazingGaleHousePart1.jpg|Blazing Gale House Information Part 1 SelectBlazingGaleHousePart2.jpg|Blazing Gale House Information Part 2 SelectBlazingGaleHousePart3.jpg|Blazing Gale House Information Part 3 SelectBlazingGaleHousePart4.jpg|Blazing Gale House Information Part 4 SelectBlazingGaleHousePart5.jpg|Blazing Gale House Information Part 5 SelectHiddenBoltHousePart1.jpg|Hidden Bolt House Information Part 1 SelectHiddenBoltHousePart2.jpg|Hidden Bolt House Information Part 2 SelectHiddenBoltHousePart3.jpg|Hidden Bolt House Information Part 3 SelectHiddenBoltHousePart4.jpg|Hidden Bolt House Information Part 4 SelectHiddenBoltHousePart5.jpg|Hidden Bolt House Information Part 5 SelectHiddenBoltHousePart6.jpg|Hidden Bolt House Information Part 6 SelectIcyTorrentHousePart1.jpg|Icy Torrent House Information Part 1 SelectIcyTorrentHousePart2.jpg|Icy Torrent House Information Part 2 SelectIcyTorrentHousePart3.jpg|Icy Torrent House Information Part 3 SelectIcyTorrentHousePart4.jpg|Icy Torrent House Information Part 4 SelectIcyTorrentHousePart5.jpg|Icy Torrent House Information Part 5 SelectIronBlossomHousePart1.jpg|Iron Blossom House Information Part 1 SelectIronBlossomHousePart2.jpg|Iron Blossom House Information Part 2 SelectIronBlossomHousePart3.jpg|Iron Blossom House Information Part 3 SelectIronBlossomHousePart4.jpg|Iron Blossom House Information Part 4 SelectIronBlossomHousePart5.jpg|Iron Blossom House Information Part 5 SelectMountainSunHousePart1.jpg|Mountain Sun House Information Part 1 SelectMountainSunHousePart2.jpg|Mountain Sun House Information Part 2 SelectMountainSunHousePart3.jpg|Mountain Sun House Information Part 3 SelectMountainSunHousePart4.jpg|Mountain Sun House Information Part 4 SelectMountainSunHousePart5.jpg|Mountain Sun House Information Part 5 By choosing a House the player will receive one of that House's mascot, one of that House's banners, and will unlock all three tiers of prizes at the Prize Pavilion. There are five Houses to choose from and each House has two primary elements assigned to it. Each house also has a specific motto, set of characteristics, alumnus/alumni, and house description. Choosing a House is not required, but it gives you free content and unlocks House Banner Bearing Visitors which will give some rings if tapped on. Click on the House names below to see each House's profile. | | | | | }} Prizes | | | | | }} What is The Arcane Pentournament? TheArcanePentournamentMenuPart1.jpg|The Arcane Pentournament Menu Part 1 TheArcanePentournamentMenuPart2.jpg|The Arcane Pentournament Menu Part 2 TheArcanePentournamentMenuPart3.jpg|The Arcane Pentournament Menu Part 3 PlayingDuringTheArcanePentournament.jpg|Playing During The Arcane Pentournament Houses.jpg|Houses PrizeCollections.jpg|Prize Collections EarningRingsPart1.jpg|Earning Rings Part 1 EarningRingsPart2.jpg|Earning Rings Part 2 EarningRingsPart3.jpg|Earning Rings Part 3 BuyingRings.jpg|Buying Rings ClaimingPrizes.jpg|Claiming Prizes MysteryRewards.jpg|Mystery Rewards ExtraRings.jpg|Extra Rings TripleRings.jpg|Triple Rings UnusedRingsPart1.jpg|Unused Rings Part 1 UnusedRingsPart2.jpg|Unused Rings Part 2 CompletingTheArcaneTournament.jpg|Completing The Arcane Pentournament 's objective was to collect rings. The Help Menu in Prize Pavilion of the provided a detailed information about the event. Please refer the images found in the gallery to your right. The "Info" section in the Help Menu provides a detailed information of every category. Tutorial TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart1.jpg|Tutorial Part 1 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart1b.jpg|Tutorial Part 1 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart1c.jpg|Tutorial Part 1 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart2.jpg|Tutorial Part 2 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart3.jpg|Tutorial Part 3 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart4.jpg|Tutorial Part 4 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart5.jpg|Tutorial Part 5 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart6.jpg|Tutorial Part 6 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart7.jpg|Tutorial Part 7 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart8.jpg|Tutorial Part 8 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart9.jpg|Tutorial Part 9 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart10.jpg|Tutorial Part 10 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart11.jpg|Tutorial Part 11 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart12.jpg|Tutorial Part 12 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart13.jpg|Tutorial Part 13 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart14.jpg|Tutorial Part 14 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart15.jpg|Tutorial Part 15 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart16.jpg|Tutorial Part 16 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart17.jpg|Tutorial Part 17 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart18.jpg|Tutorial Part 18 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart19.jpg|Tutorial Part 19 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart20.jpg|Tutorial Part 20 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart21.jpg|Tutorial Part 21 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart22.jpg|Tutorial Part 22 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart23.jpg|Tutorial Part 23 TheArcanePentournamentEventTutorialPart24.jpg|Tutorial Part 24 started with a tutorial explaining how the event will work. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Reward Completion When enough rings were collected they were able to be traded in for rewards. Upon receiving a reward a message card popped up. Players were able to select which reward they wanted in what ever order they wished. There were six phases of rewards, each starting about two weeks after the previous phase. Each phase added new rewards for players to choose from. Throughout the event, players were also able to make a wish by tossing a coin into the Wishing Well. This was counted towards a community total. As the event continued, the bar on the well filled up, and on September 1, 2015, all players who had participated in the event were rewarded with the Wishing Well as a prize, as well as one "wish", as a "special gift from Backflip Studios". This allowed the player to claim a single item from an extended market, including many limited content. After the Wishing Well was collected, players were no longer able to make a wish at the well on ?. Backflip Studios FAQ Help Tent At the start of the Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site here. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: Gallery ArcanePentournamentEventMysteryFacebookNotification.jpg|Arcane Pentournament Mystery Facebook Notification ArcanePentournamentEventMysteryFacebookMessage.jpg|Arcane Pentournament Mystery Facebook Message ArcanePentournamentFacebookYouTubeTrailerAnnouncement.png|Arcane Pentournament Facebook Post ArcanePentournamentFacebookNotification2.png|Arcane Tournament Facebook Notification ArcanePentournamentFacebookMessage2.png|Arcane Tournament Facebook Message --> Notes *On June 29, 2016, Update 3.8.1 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about the . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. * began on June 30, 2016 and is planning to end on September 14, 2016. |}|}